


Bottled

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Beer, Hugo Boss commercials, Masturbation, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night in front of the TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled

It is in the middle of the night, the room is barley illuminated with the  
blue light, that you see if you are a bit away from your TV, watching shit.

Paavo doesn't even like soccer, even less if it is no real game but endless  
recaps of goals from different games, but from all the things that are on at  
2 am it is by far the best. And besides that, this channel is one of the  
few that does not show mindless adds for phone sex hotlines during the  
night.

He really is in no mode to see fake blonde girls let their fake tits bounce  
in close up of a camera, with cheap music, and fake moaning expensive  
numbers.

They show better commercials for other real men between the highlights of  
the Italian league from that day. Commercials for expensive cigars, fast  
cars, beer.

Beer! What a great idea!

He gets up, not caring that he will miss the recap from the winning goal of  
Milan from five different angles, to get himself a beer.

When he falls back onto his leather sofa with the can in his hand, the  
channel is back on commercials. An hour ago he has fount out that they show  
the same string of clips over and over again, always ending with the Hugo  
Boss perfume one.  
A real man getting out of a steamy shower, selecting a nice suit to wear for  
the night... while you see his nice and manly chest for the full 20 seconds  
of the spot.

The guy leaves, the spot is over, and the channel returns to the 22 silly  
guys running after a ball, just to have a good excuse to kick each other in  
the shin. Paavo decides that he has seen enough of that for the night, and  
turns the TV off.  
Sitting in the dark he finishes the rest of his beer, but still is to  
listless to get up and go to bed. Before Paavo really realises it, his hand  
has sneaked down into his pants and started to stroke his cock.

His eyes are closed, his mind bringing back the picture from the guy in the  
commercial. He wouldn't mind to get that one out of his suit and back into  
the shower again. Gripping into dark blonde hair, bringing those full lips  
down in a kiss, watching as drops of perfume run down the smooth chest and  
hard belly, before mixing it with his spurts of hot, white cum.


End file.
